


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Sora



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori DoRight was always the one to get saved by any random superhero, and now she's sick and tired of it… What happens when she meets an old friend, who just happens to be a superhero? SportxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Lazy-Town, nor any of it's characters, but I do own Dori DoRight. And, no, my OC is not the fish from Finding Nemo, if anyone's wondering...

Dori DoRight stared out of the front passenger window as it make it's way towards Lazytown... She sighed, as she tried to remember why her friend, Ashlea R. Rotten had convinced her to move here with her in the middle of nowhere to begin with.

 

It wasn't like all this trouble was her fault to begin with. It just was due to her being born, well, normal. Being the only mortal in Super Town, where all super-heroes (aka anyone with supernatural abilities) are either born, raised, and/or schooled to fight evils across the globe in, it was a very unusual city to grow up in. Especially when your parents were one of the richest and most influential "Supers" in town.

She was always teased by the more powerful "Supers" because of her lack of super-powers, and if it wasn't bad enough, everyone else in her family were born with powers, especially those of the witchly kind. She had hoped when she was older that all the stupid criticism would go away.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case. It seemed as she got older, every step she made wrong, and some up-coming "Super" was meddling in her business, claiming that they were only there to save her…. The first few times was alright, but after the zillionth time, things were starting to become a pain. She grew tired over every "Super" in the city watching her every move. It was only after Ashlee suggested moving on her 22nd birthday that she even remotely considered.

_ /Flashback/  
_

_"Come on, Dori… You know as well as I do, that if you don't do something soon, your parents will automatically agree with the council on some decision on your status in Super Town… or they'll force you to marry some random "Super" alpha male so that he can protect you 24-7…"_

" _ASHLEE! DIDN"T I TELL YOU NOT TO REMIND OF THAT UNTIL AFTER MY BIRTHDAY?" Dori screamed in her best friend Ashlee's ear, almost busting her super-sensitive cat-like hearing…_

_"Ouch, Dori. That hurt… You know I'm right though…" Ashlee smiled. Even if she had no super-powers, her angry voice was sure to get a person's attention._

_Dori played with her last piece of strawberry cheesecake, before even remotely looking into the face of her dark-eyed, black-haired friend in her distinct purple ballerina outfit._

" _And, what do you expect me to do, just go to some town where no super knows my name?" She growled, as she scarfed the last piece of cheesecake in her awaiting mouth. "You know as well as I do that wherever I go, that because of my parents, there's always at least some 'Super' poking around in my business, or some jerk that asks me to show them my non-existent powers…"_

_"Well, what if I told you there was a place where no-one would know who you were… A place where you could just sit, relax, and watch the days go by… What would you tell me?"_

" _If you know of some place like that, then I'll buy you all the Super outfits you want…" Dori said, unaware that Ashlee had dropped a heavy novel-like book next to her empty plate…_

_ /End Flashback/ _

 

Dori laughed to herself, as Ashlee gave her an almost curious and bewildered glare, while trying to decipher the map Ashlee had thrown at her…

"What?" She replied to her friend, and soon to be house-mate, Ashlee "I was remembering how I lost the bet… But, still, you got a little obsessive…"

"I don't see what the big deal was… You told me you'd buy me all the outfits I wanted…"

"I meant a reasonable amount, not one for every day of the year! Not to mention how expensive ballet outfits are! And, I said nothing about buying you all that techno-equipment. What are you trying to build, a super-lair… You know how much space we could've saved without those dresses and parts in the way…"

"Yea, I know… You could have fit more of your stuff in here… But, don't worry. Cari is bringing the last of your stuff by…"

 

"CARI!" Dori yelled, making her friend swerve on the long stretch of highway before her… "My cousin... Are you insane? She's the worst blabbermouth in Super-Town… Not to mention that she'll look a little obvious as a 'Super' with the whole 'Here I come to save the day' thing she always does…"

"Fortunately for us, she has a real sweet-tooth. And since some of my abilities deal with making things Super-sweet, I told her I'd never cook another desert if she even said a word to anyone about us moving…"

"And, are you sure that will work?"

"For the time being, yes. But, we'll have to use more extreme measures in the future…" Ashlee replied, as she got a devilish grin on her face…

"OK, I don't want to know… Sometimes Ashlee, you are a tad bit…"

"What? Genius, super-intelligent…"

"Well, more along the lines of 'Prime Evil Incarnate' was the words I was going for…"

"HEY!"

 

_30 minutes later:_

Dori laughed and looked ahead as she noticed that they were now within the city limits.

"Hey, I think we're almost there… Turn on this next street, and it's just a few blocks down from the mayor's house, and then we're home…"

"Wow, you seemed excited… What's the change?"

"Well, I don't know… I guess I just get this sort of instinctive feeling like things are going to get better for both of us…" Dori smiled, staring at the big blue blimp in the sky as they pulled into the drive...

 

_Meanwhile, in the big blue blimp that is Sportacus' home, Sportacus looked out of his window as he finished up his after-lunch exercises…_

"What an exhilarating day…" He exclaimed, as he somersaulted and landed by his Propel bottle.  _What's this,_ he wondered as he looked to find a moving van parked at one of the houses down the street by Stephanie's.  _New-comers to Lazy-Town... As soon as I check on the kids, I need to remind the mayor to give his new neighbors a proper greeting…_

Little did he know that soon, he was to get an unexpected greeting of his own, by someone he hadn't seen in quite a long time…

 

 

> Wow, that took a lot outta me; got my creative juice back flowing... Oh, and corrected the major typos on Ashlee description in the flashback and in other place I found some... There's a reason for it, that's all I'm saying although I'm giving a big hint in the flashback; look at her description... Please read and review (more reviews, the more chapters I do)!

 

 


End file.
